Rain check?
by xKlaroStylesx
Summary: Barry needs to get his priorities straight.


**My first time writing Westallen! Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Where are you going?" Iris asked, stopping her speeding boyfriend in his tracks as he quickly grabbed his coat from the coat rack, attempting to walk out their apartment.

"Cisco called. He wants to test out a new feature he's adding to my suit." Barry breathlessly explained.

"Really Barry? Really?" Iris scoffed, placing her hand on her hip. He could already sense what direction the conversation was leading to.

He sighed. "Iris..."

"No, it's fine." She muttered before turning on the oven. He was standing behind her in the blink of an eye, a brief grin displayed on her face with the feeling of his warm chest against her back.

"It's not fine, I know it's not and I'm sorry it's just..." He drifted off, his explanation would be hated that his priorities as the Flash interfered with his priorities for Iris. Iris always claimed she didn't mind when he had to leave mid date, mid conversation, mid sleep etc. but he knows her.

They've been friends longer than lovers. They know each other's strengths and weaknesses, likes and dislikes. Barry knows she's bothered by his constant absences though appreciating her understanding he also doesn't want her to feel like second place. Iris is the love of his life even though he's done a shitty job at showing it.

Barry turns her around to face him. "Look at me, Iris." He whispered. "Hey." His index finger gently lighting her chin up, daring her brown eyes to look into his green ones. Tears of disappointment threatened to escape down her cheek as she lightly bit her bottom lip to suppress them.  
"I'm sorry. Not just for right now but for all the times I've skipped out on you."

"Barry stop. I get it, okay. You have a job you love, saving people's lives. Sometimes personal relations have to be put on hold." She claimed drifting her gaze from his.

"No it's not okay. This isn't how it's supposed to be. When we decided to start fresh with each other I promised I was going to be there for you, always." He began. "I promised that even as the Flash I would never abandon you and that's exactly what I've been doing and I am sorry. You deserve better than that, better than me." She attempted to interject but was silenced by his finger pressing lightly on her full lips.  
"This isn't to throw myself a pity party. This is me wanting you to know how much I appreciate you and am the luckiest guy in Central City to have swept you off your feet." He grinned.

"Staying cheesy, huh Bar?" She joked, making them both faintly chuckle. Iris felt the happiness forming in her chest with each word he mustered. She hasn't felt this since the the first time he confessed his feelings to her. Emotions galore but she only focused on joy. One tear escaped her eye, traveling down her cheek but instantly brushed off by his thumb. His large hand cupping her face tenderly as he lovingly looked into her eyes.

"I love you Iris West, always have. I want to be the man you deserve and I'll keep-" His words cut off by the feel of her lips pressed against his. Barry instantly relaxing into the kiss, breathing in the beauty in front of him. Too soon, she broke the kiss with a smile widely displayed across her flawless face.

"You talk too much you know that?" She teased, earning a smile from her lover before his lips were on her's again. Them both smiling into it, reveling in the perfection that is each other. A moan escaped between Iris's lips granting Barry's tongue access. The kiss intensified as his tongue explored her mouth, drawing out moans from them both. Iris yelped as Barry quickly lifted her up, their lips never faltering from place as her bare golden brown legs wrapped around his waist as her arms wrapped around his neck.

He sped them out the kitchen against the wall, setting her down on her feet. Barry's hips grinding in between Iris's legs, earning a deep moan from his beautiful girl. His mouth detached from her's but quickly planted open mouth kisses down her neck before she even had time to pout in protest.  
Barry's teeth lightly bit her skin, his tongue following after to soothe the mark that was sure to form.

"Barry." Iris harshly moaned as his hips continued to drive against her clothed core, adding to her frustration. His calloused hands lightly massaging her breasts through her thin tank top, eliciting an incoherent mutter from his lover. Iris's head fell back against the wall, eyes closed as he continued his assault. He made his way back up to her face, claiming her lips once more. One of his hands traveling down to the hem of her tank. Iris swatting his hand away to remove the article of clothing herself.

Barry stared in awe at the black goddess before him. She was so confident and beautiful it still amazed him that someone like her would actually want him. She seductively bit her lip as she she lifted his t shirt over his head. Her small soft hands wandered over his tone chest with hungry eyes that soon made contact with his. In an instant Barry sped them to their bedroom, his body hovering over hers on the bed. His mouth venturing down from her lips, to her jaw, to her neck and in between the valley of her breasts.

In the haze, Iris unclasped her black lace bra. Barry assisted bringing the straps down her soft arms before attacking her bare chest. His mouth teasing one nipple while his hand catered to the other. Iris felt like she was on cloud nine from the intimacy. Barry was sweet and tender when they made love, declaring to worship her the way King is to worship his Queen. He soon released her bud with a pop sound, turning Iris on more than anticipated.

Green eyes never drifting from her's as he kissed down her stomach. She wiggled her hips, making her desperation for release apparent. Barry lightly chuckled at her actions before undoing the button and zipper of her denim shorts. He slowly brought her shorts and thong down her legs.

"God you're beautiful." Barry softly confessed, admiring her body. No matter how many times they've been together, each time felt like the first. Her beauty never ceasing to amaze him. They lovingly grinned at one another before Barry began leaving light kisses on her inner thighs in the process; purposely avoiding where she really wants him.

"Stop teasing." Iris groaned lifting her hips up towards him.

"But you're adorable when you're frustrated." Barry teased against her soft skin.

"Barry Allen I swear t-" She was cut off with the feeling of his tongue lapping against her center. Her slender fingers finding home in his hair, trying not to grip too hard. Iris's head hit hard against the soft pillow, eyes fluttering shut as his tongue continued pleasuring her.  
"Oh my god." She moaned as he began to tease her clit. The anger, sadness and disappointment she felt earlier completely out of sight out of mind. The only thing she cared about in the moment was the man in between her legs.

Barry grunted against her core as her grip in his hair slightly tightened. His hands firmly keeping her hips down as she neared her first climax. One finger replaced his tongue as it entered into her throbbing bundle of nerves. He used his speed to vigorously vibrate it into her. Iris screamed in pleasure, her mouth forming the perfect 'O' shape as her orgasm took over her body and she released onto his tongue.

Slowly kissing back up her body he finally kissed her soft lips. Iris groaning at the taste of herself on his, their tongues battling for dominance as Iris's sneaky hands venture in between their bodies. Her small hand cuffing Barry's clothed hardness he instantly leaned into her touch.

"Shit." He cursed against her neck. Iris kissed up his neck then nibbling on his earlobe before finally undoing his jeans. Barry briefly left the bed to quickly step out of his black converse to then slip off his jeans. He rejoined the beauty who awaited for him on the bed after tearing the condom wrapper open and pulling it over his cock. Lust and love fogged their eyes as Barry kissed Iris softly before abruptly joining them together.

They both hissed at the raw feeling.  
"Are you okay?" He asked breathlessly, leaning his forehead against her's. Iris nodded in reply before kissing him again wanting to feel as close to him as possible. Barry almost entirely slipped out of her throbbing hole before thrusting back in. Her legs securely wrapped around his hips to get a better angle. After he allowed her to get adjusted, they soon found a steady yet torturous rhythm. Passionate kisses were exchanged between the two as Barry continued thrusting in and out of her.

"Mmm...faster." Iris moaned against his lips. Barry tensed at her demand. He was cautious with his speed while being intimate, not wanting to risk losing control of himself or the situation.

"Iris..."

"Please. Jus-t a little faster." She practically begged. She was desperate. Barry could tell her climax approaching soon by the clenching of her walls on his shaft. Not wishing to deny her, he cautiously sped up his pace. Iris thanked him with a slight scream, her feet pressing into his backside to bring him in closer.  
Barry's eyes briefly fluttering shut with the feel of Iris's warmth surrounding his length. Moans and slapping of skin filled the room as the two lovers focused on nothing but each other.

"...I-I'm close." Iris moaned before granting him a heated kiss as they both approached their releases at the same time. Barry cursed her name into her dark brown hair as he spilled into the condom. They both took a minute to catch their breaths before Barry slid out of her. Iris hissed at the sudden emptiness before Barry pulled her to his side, covering their naked bodies with the cotton sheets.

Iris cuddled against his body with a lazy smile. Their legs entangled together underneath the bedding.

"Well, that was unexpected." She grinned up at him.

"The best things usually are, right?" He replied, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"Mmm I guess so." She suddenly found the energy to straddle him, still wrapped in the sheets. His hands immediately landing on her hips.  
"I love you too." She declared before leaning down to press a brief yet lingering kiss on his thin lips. Barry finding it impossible at this point not to smile when the only girl he's ever loved is finally reciprocating the affections.

"So, does Cisco still need your assistance? Cause I'm in need of a shower." Iris teased before quickly pecking his lips and leaving the bed. She dropped the sheet from her body, exposing her fit naked body to him again as she slowly walked towards the bathroom.

Barry snapped out of his sexual haze to quickly recover his cell phone.  
"Hey, Cisco. Umm look...about me coming in today..."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated as always.**


End file.
